1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic apparatus and a method for extracting still images by analyzing an input image, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus and a method for generating a still image from a video file.
2. Description of the Related Art
During high-resolution video capturing, a frame rate may be set to 30 frames per second (FPS), such that video capturing for 1 minute is equivalent to taking 1800 still photos.
While video capturing is theoretically useful for capturing a moment because a user is able to capture fine-scale momentary changes as compared to still-image capturing, functions for capturing video frames and saving the captured video frames as still images must still be developed.